Red light, Green light
by Fumoffulove
Summary: Toshiro learns a lesson, so much for being the child prodigy! IchiHitsu. Set in Arrancar Arc. R&R!


It was a rather quiet night, considering all the havoc that had been going on with the Arrancar business lately. Orihime and Rangiku wasted no time in getting home after school to _brew_ up a new dish, if one may call it so. Rukia paid Renji a visit to help with his duties and checked for updates with Urahara. Whilst Ikkaku and Yumichika decided to undergo a venture to expand their knowledge on these intriguing things called 'Rice Balls', leaving Toshiro and Ichigo to suss out the night's dinner on their own.

The small captain had shown up at Ichigo's window around dusk. Brilliant orange-pinks rays of the evening sun shone into the small bedroom, creating a defined silhouette of the smaller boy, from his gravity-defying spikes to his slim but toned legs. Much to Ichigo's surprise, the icy captain had suggested that the two of them went out for dinner since it was a good opportunity for him to learn more about World of the Living, and that it would be a nice chance to take a break and enjoy this rare treat.

They made their way onto the busy city streets; Ichigo had his hand in his pocket, slowly walking a few paces behind the white-haired boy. A soft breeze swept past causing the silky, white spikes in front of him to sway gently.

Hichigo purred, **'he's lookin' tasty, King.'**

_'Shuuut up.'_ Ichigo growled in reply.

However, he couldn't help but agree with the Hollow. Toshiro looked fit in his black collared t-shirt with both hands tucked slyly into his pockets of the jeans that hugged his figure, he was too gorgeous for his own good. The carrot-top mentally licked his lips, allowing himself to be carried away by his slightly wanton thoughts.

"Which way, Kurosaki?" Ichigo snapped out of his trance at the sound of the smaller's voice.

"Uh, straight up ahead." He replied, nodding his head to confirm the direction.

Toshiro kept on walking, and had no intention to stop before crossing the road where the cars were speeding by.

"Oi Toshiro! The hell are ya thinking!" The carrot-top yelled before jumping out of his skin to snatch the small captain by his sleeves.

"You can't just walk out like that!" Spluttered Ichigo, flabbergasted, his heart still pounding frantically.

"Wh-what? Why?" The small captain asked. Looking up at the taller male, his teal eyes clouded with confusion like a child who isn't able to recognize their fault.

"You can't just cross like that! You'll get yourself run over!" Ichigo said, still grasping on to Toshiro's shirt. "See those lights up there? When it's red, you stand still like the figure and when it turns green, it will indicate that you can walk."

"Oh." Toshiro blinked, fascinated by this strange system. "I see."

Ichigo sighed in relief, even in a near-death situation the icy captain still managed to look cute. They waited for the light to turn green and continued to make their way towards the restaurant.

"Table for two, thanks."

The carrot-top waved two fingers at the waitress who then ushered them to a small table by the window. It looked cosy enough, navy checkered tablecloth topped off with a single red rose in a nifty white vase.

"How cute!" The waitress squealed when Toshiro came into sight.

The icy captain shot a death glare at the dreadful nuisance, his face steaming up a red colour. She handed out two menus before strolling off to attend another table requesting service.

"How adorable!" She chirped to herself, still within hearing distance of the small captain.

He shot another glare to the annoyance, his white brows drawn intensely close to each other. He redirected his attention to the hard-cover menu on the table, his eyes now filled with curiosity examining the wide selection of food.

"What do you recommend, Kurosaki?" Teal orbs peering up from behind the menu.

Ichigo pouted. "How about I just order for you?" The carrot-top suggested in return, in all honesty Ichigo hadn't actually read the menu at all. He was too busy admiring the small captain with a slight hint of a smile on his tanned face. A few minutes had gone by before the chirpy waitress returned with a notebook ready at hand.

"May I take your orders?" She beamed, grinning at the white-haired boy.

"Actually, please excuse me. I need to use the restroom." He hurried off without looking at the woman.

She cocked an eyebrow in confusion. Ichigo chuckled at the thought of the sensitive dragon. 

Ichigo started getting worried when Toshiro hadn't returned for over fifteen minutes.

'_What's taking him so long?' _He wondered.

'**Maybe you should go look for him, King.'**

And for the second time today, Hichigo had been right. Taking the Hollow's advice, the carrot-top wandered off in search for the smaller boy. Ichigo came to a halt when he found the white-haired boy standing outside the restroom door.

"Uh, Toshiro?" Ichigo asked, tilting his head sideways.

"Kurosaki, when will this sign turn green?" Toshiro pointed to the Men's sign, staring eagerly at the symbol.

Realizing what the prodigy had meant, Ichigo laughed and walked over to the smaller boy.

"It's alright Toshiro." He chuckled, urging the captain to go in, "you don't have to wait for this one."

Toshiro turned around to look at the taller male, his eyes filled with uncertainty. The teal orbs met with the warm chocolate brown eyes that then nodded in reassurance. Slightly flushed with a pink hue, Toshiro pushed open the door to enter the restroom, pausing to face the strawberry again.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you." A smile sported the plump lips which these usual words rolled out of.


End file.
